


Blind

by NeoSoul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Eating Disorders, I was really sad, Other, Sad Anakin, Self-Harm, This came to mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoSoul/pseuds/NeoSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is troubled<br/>Obi-Wan seems to ignore it, until he realizes how bad it gets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

The first time Anakin said no to food, Obi-Wan didn’t care to think anything of it  
The second time it happened, Obi-Wan didn’t seem to notice  
When he found bloody bandages in the bathroom  
He asked Anakin  
Anakin told him he had injuries that were still healing  
Obi-Wan believed him, so nothing more was said  
When Anakin almost stopped eating altogether  
Obi-Wan was too busy with the war to notice  
Anakin knew this  
Anakin grew aware of the fact that no one cared  
So he continued  
The late night trips to the bathroom  
And the sound of puking  
Obi-Wan ignored these  
Hoping it was just illness  
Obi-Wan noticed how gaunt Anakin’s face had become  
He noticed how Anakin’s robes seemed to swallow his slight frame  
After a fairly rough battle  
Anakin had sustained injuries  
Obi-Wan watched as Anakin was being treated  
Hoping Anakin didn’t see him in the shadows  
He watched Anakin de-robe  
Which exposed what Obi-Wan had missed  
Anakin’s slight frame had become bones  
Ribs, hip bones, spine, and many scars  
Obi-Wan realized what was going on  
Anakin was sick  
And he had ignored it  
Obi-Wan cursed himself  
Anakin had destroyed himself  
And he had ignored it  
Once Anakin had his injuries treated  
He walked into the bathroom  
Obi-Wan knew what he’d do, so he grabbed his arm  
He held Anakin still  
“No Anakin, not anymore.”  
He said  
And Anakin looked away  
“I’m sick master.”  
Obi-Wan held tighter  
“This won’t help you.”  
He said  
And Anakin tried breaking free  
“Let me go.”  
Obi-Wan kept holding on  
“No, I’ve been far too blind for far too long, I’m sorry Anakin.”  
The next time Anakin tried denying food  
Obi-Wan sat with him until Anakin had eaten  
And the next time he found bloody tissues in the bathroom  
Obi-Wan made sure to help Anakin wrap the wounds  
And Anakin thanked him for caring


End file.
